


Brooklyn Sunsets

by taviceline



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Dimension Travel, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, oof i'm excited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 08:51:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18340292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taviceline/pseuds/taviceline
Summary: Doesn’t matter if y’all have done this before because trust me. You’ve never heard this one....From unknown causes, Hobart Brown from Earth-138 is in Miles Morales' universe. Of course, getting home should be the main priority. But there's some beautiful things about this world.





	Brooklyn Sunsets

**Author's Note:**

> okay lesbianpeterparker on tumblr, this one goes out to you

_Doesn’t matter if y’all have done this before because trust me. You’ve never heard this one. My name is Hobart Brown. And for the past…maybe two years, I’ve been the one and only Anarchic Spider-Man. Not Spider-Punk. Never that. You know how it started. I got bit by a spider irradiated by some shitty corporation’s toxic waste. Took it upon myself to be Spider-Man and get some liberation underway._

_Formed a band called the Spider-Gang. Overthrew President Osborn. Wrote and performed some songs. Got a gig! Things were pretty fucking breezy when something weird happened. And yeah, I know how all this other shit sounds but this? This was real weird…And two weeks ago._

“So Norman Osborn’s president—well, a dictator in your dimension,” Miles recounted the differences. The two sat on a rooftop, listening to the music of the city. Car engines, people walking…all a symphony. “And you don’t know who Michelle Obama is. You’re _sure_ you’re not glitching?”

Hobart shrugged, careful not to move to stop Miles’ drawing. Vines of sunflowers and music notes covered his forearm. It tickled but he wasn’t about to disturb him. “Osborn _was_ a dictator. But nah, I’m not glitching. Are you just that ready to get rid of me?”

“No!” Miles cleared his throat to smooth over the all too quick response, trying to loosen up his posture to mimic Hobart’s as he drew on his arm. Totally calm. Smooth. “Nah. You’re good. That means you’re okay. But it’s weird ‘cause everyone else glitched. I’m just—just curious, y’know? I don’t exactly have another collider to get you home, Hobart.”

He grinned at seeing Miles try to regain his composure. Knowing that it’d be a while before he could get back to his own dimension…there were mixed feelings. But Hobart shook them out of his mind and watched Miles draw. “Call me Hobie. And…maybe it’s a compatibility thing with my atoms and yours. I mean, your dimension’s atoms.”

 _Smooth, Hobart._ “Either way, this dimension’s cool. Soundcloud’s the shit. I might upload some music on there. And—” His face flushed a deep reddish color and he focused on one of the buttons on his vest. “And, y’know, there’s other—other cool stuff here. Like you.”

Miles smiled to himself, oblivious to what it did to Hobart. “Stop lyin’. You had a rock band! And you’ve got this whole…thing.” He motioned towards the other spider. “Like, nothin’ fazes you and…are you blushing?”

Hobart’s eyes went wide for a moment in a way that made Miles laugh. He turned away his face and looked out to the skyline. “No. Never. Spider-Man don’t blush.”

Miles set his pen down and pressed a hand to Hobart’s cheek, gently turning his head so they met each other’s eyes. “I don’t know about that ‘cause you’re warm. Like, really warm. This seems like blushing to me.” Hobart scoffed but couldn’t bring himself to move away.

This was weird. It felt like Hobart could hear his heart beating in his ears. He wasn’t sweating, thank God. _I wouldn’t be able to take that embarrassment._ It was like all the sounds of the city drowned out to nothing and Miles just came into focus like a solo part in a song. For once, Hobart was able to focus on just one thing. And it was nice.

And he was staring. Evident from the way amusement showed on Miles’ face, one eyebrow raised in slight confusion. “Is there somethin’ on my face?”

“No. Nah, you’re good. I was just admiring ‘cause you’re—” In his peripheral, Hobart could see the sky changing color and nodded towards the sun. “What’s up with all that?”

Miles turned and faced the horizon, watching the colors wash over the buildings and reflect like one large mosaic. “Oh, the sunset. It’s pretty, right? This is the best place in Brooklyn to watch it.” He glanced at Hobart who was completely enraptured in the sight. “Hobie, you’ve never seen a sunset?”

All he could do was shake his head. The way that the sky was transitioning in color. Shades of orange, yellow, reds, pink…there was nothing like this back in his dimension. Hobart moved to make room for Miles to sit next to him. “Pollution and all totally fucked up the environment.” Hobart’s voice was quieter, in awe of the bursts of color. “Shit, the sky’s this murky, gross _green_ where I’m from. This is amazing.”

The colors brought out a warmth in Hobart’s skin tone that Miles hadn’t noticed before but he couldn’t stop looking now. The sun had nothing on him as the spider’s smile lit up the rooftop and was completely infectious. Everything about Hobie was beautiful. The silver piercings in his ear practically sparkled and the scar on his eyebrow just – “Sunflower, I can feel you staring,” Hobart said as he faced Miles

His eyes locked onto Hobart’s for a split second before Hobart moved closer to kiss him. Contrary to the jagged spikes that adorned his suit, he was soft and unsure. But he was warm and it made Miles smile immediately. Hobart cupped Miles’ face his one hand, pulling away and laughing as his thumb rolled over his cheek. “Are you blushing, man?”

“Oh, Spider- _Man_ doesn’t blush,” Miles smiled at seeing Hobart roll his eyes. “But Spider-Punk does.”

“….Miles, I will leave this dimension.”


End file.
